Carbon-based nanostructures (e.g., carbon nanotubes, carbon nanowires, graphene, and the like) are desirable for use in many systems due to their favorable mechanical, thermal, and electrical properties. Recent research has focused on improving the systems and methods used to make carbon-based nanostructures. An important consideration when designing such systems is the selection of material(s) on which the carbon-based nanostructures are formed. Many commonly used materials have one or more disadvantages associated with them. For example, some growth substrate materials can be relatively expensive. In addition, some growth substrate materials can degrade as the carbon-based nanostructures are formed. In addition, growth substrates generally need to have catalyst prepared so that nanoscale particles are created on the surface of a substrate for the formation of carbon-based nanostructures. Accordingly, improved systems, compositions, and methods are needed.